Le fil de sa vie  2eme Partie
by Siana.E
Summary: -Alors Kuro-tan ? Raconte-moi ton histoire !  -C'est KUROGANE, imbécile !   Fye ne releva pas, penchant la tête en souriant. Son compagnon soupira puis se lança.  -Bon, ok. Voila comment ça c'est passé...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Me revoila donc après ce qu'il me semble une éternité...

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aurait souhaité voir ceci plus tôt mais les circonstances m'en on empeché. Voici donc le début de la suite (?) du "Fil de sa vie". J'aurais aimé rester sur le même mode d'écriture mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de le faire, je m'en excuse.

En tout cas elle est là, peu corrigée je dois l'avouer donc toute remarque est bonne à prendre. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu "Le fil de sa vie", je pense que ça peut passer sans l'avoir lu, mais bon je ne vous empecherait pas d'y jetter un oeil...

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Le fil de sa vie<strong>

**2eme partie**

**PREFACE**

Ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un café nommé « L'œil de chat ». L'intérieur était assez sobre mais chaleureux. Au fond, un piano noir à queue donnait à l'ensemble une dimension de café théâtre.

Fye, surexcité, tira le bras de son compagnon vers une table inoccupée à côté d'une fenêtre.

Il ôta son manteau et colla ses mains sur le radiateur en riant.

-Alors Kuro-tan ? Racontes moi ton histoire !

-C'est KUROGANE, imbécile !

Fye ne releva pas, penchant la tête en souriant. Son compagnon soupira puis se lança.

-Bon, ok. Voila comment ça c'est passé.

Et il commença son récit.

**Kurogane 1/**

Il haïssait le froid. Déjà dans son pays lorsque la neige tombait au dehors, il restait cloîtré chez lui, collé au radiateur avec un bon manga. Mais là, on frôlait les -30 degrés et , bon sang, soudainement 0 degré, ça lui semblait être les tropiques !

Il remonta encore un peu son écharpe et tira sur son bonnet, de telle sorte qu'il n'y ait plus que ses yeux et son nez qui dépassent.

-Quel temps de chiotte !

Cela faisait seulement 2 jours qu'il était arrivé, si bien qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de logement. Heureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur un type sympa, quoique qu'un peu inexpressif, dans l'avion qui l'avait mené en Suède.

Le type en question, un certain Domeki, lui avait proposé de passer quelques nuits chez lui en attendant de pouvoir trouver autre chose.

Il s'était avéré qu'il vivait dans un espèce de temple Japonais, incroyablement grand et d'une beauté stupéfiante qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain temple et une certaine personne qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Cela l'avait rendu un peu mélancolique. Mais il avait un but auquel il ne pouvait déroger, si bien qu'il occulta ses souvenirs.

-Bon, alors, ça dois être là.

En tout cas, il l'espérait fortement. La piste qu'il suivait était bien mince, comme trop souvent auparavant, mais il gardait l'espoir qu'elle serait la bonne.

Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il cherchait les coupables, il était fatigué, las et peu être un peu démoralisé.

Il en arrivait même à se demander si tout cela valait bien la peine. Après tout, tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis le décès des ses parents. Cette nuit là lui semblait si loin à présent. Il avait construit sa vie sans eux depuis, avait appris à vivre sans leur apaisante présence, alors quelques fois, il se demandait si tout cela avait encore un sens.

Il soupira, détailla la façade de la maison trop austère qui se dressait devant lui.

Les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient peut-être derrière ses murs, à portée de ses doigts.

Il inspira à fond et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte.

C'était ouvert. Kurogane se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte et détailla les lieux.

L'intérieur était froid, glacial même. Des murs nus et blancs et quelques meubles d'un gris acier tranchants.

Aucune trace de vie.

Prudent, il entra et referma doucement la porte afin qu'elle ne claque pas. Il fit quelques pas, pénétrant plus profondément dans la demeure.

Le salon était plongé dans le noir. La faible lumière qui arrivait à percer à travers les rideaux clos diffusait des ombres inquiétantes sur le carrelage brillant.

Perplexe, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur son sac, prêt à toute éventualité. Il guetta les bruits de la maisonnée et cru déceler une respiration.

Il se força à l'immobilité, laissant le temps à ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. C'était étrange, il ne percevait pas de présence et pourtant, cette respiration oppressante se faisait plus claire.

Il posa un pied dans la pièce et son regard accrocha le coin opposé.

Là, installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, un homme l'observait.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules et se tenait droit, le fixant sans ciller. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kurogane, il eu un sourire qui glaça le sang du jeune homme. Portant un verre rempli de liquide sombre à sa bouche, il l'invita d'un geste de la main à venir le rejoindre.

-J'espérais que ce fut une autre personne. Dommage…

L'homme avait une voix profonde, il prononçait les mots avec lenteur, comme s'il les savourait. L'instinct de Kurogane lui cria de se méfier.

-Vous êtes Ashura O ?

L'homme inclina la tête et ses cheveux glissèrent le long de son visage.

-Peut-être bien.

-Vous avez travaillé pour le gang de la chauve-souris il y a longtemps, n'est –ce pas ?

Les lèvres de l'interpellé s'étirent en un mince sourire et il bu une gorgée de son breuvage.

-J'ai…disons, passé quelques accords avec eux effectivement. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas il me semble.

Il reposa son verre et fixa le jeune homme de ses yeux de glace.

-Avez-vous participé au massacre de Suwa ?

Ignorant le regard brulant de Kurogane sur lui, Ashura se leva et passa une main dans sa chevelure. Il attrapa avec précaution son verre vide et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

-Une vieille histoire tout cela…hum…tes parents je présume ?

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Kurogane se précipita sur l'homme et le plaqua contre un mur. Il entendit le bruit de sa tête frappant contre le béton et celui du verre se brisant au sol.

-Voyons, ce ne sont pas des manières ça !

Le calme d'Ashura agaça prodigieusement Kurogane. Pressant plus fermement sa lame contre son cou pâle il lui ordonna de se taire.

-A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça. Je ne suis pas celui que tu veux.

-Ah bon ? Et comment je le saurais, salopard !

Le rire sans joie de sa victime pris par surprise Kurogane qui relâcha un peu sa prise.

-Crois moi, j'avais bien mieux à faire à cette époque. Quelque chose d'encore meilleur que de m'abaisser à massacrer des gens sans intérêt.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à ce type. Il sentait quelque chose de pas net derrière tout cela mais il avait aussi l'intime conviction qu'il ne mentait pas au sujet de Suwa. Alors, même si l'envie de le tuer le tiraillait, il le relâcha et rangea son arme.

Ses yeux flamboyant se posèrent sur Ashura.

-Qui étais-ce alors ?cracha-t-il

Il croisa le regard amusé de son adversaire, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer et cela le fit frissonner.

-Ma foi, je n'en sais trop rien. Ils protègent leurs arrières petit. Et moi aussi alors, si tu veux bien, il serait temps que tu t'en ailles.

Sentant sa colère monter, Kurogane posa la main sur sa poche contenant son couteau. Il avait envie depuis trop longtemps d'évacuer cette haine. Pourtant, il se força au calme et tourna les talons, quittant cette maison trop sinistre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! voila donc la suite de la suite...^^

Merci pour les reviews et je m'excuse de mon retard dans la publication mais j'ai été un peu débordée par les évnements la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser 2 minutes devant l'ordi pour poster. Pardon.

Bref, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture, je me retire!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurogane 2**

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte menant au temple, Kurogane sentit tout le poids de sa déception peser sur ses épaules. Il soupira en ôtant ses chaussures et passa le panneau de papier le séparant de la chambre qu'il occupait.

Son regard se posa sur son sac de sport, vestige de son départ précipité pour la Suède.

Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que se soit… le visage de la petite Sakura s'imposa dans son esprit.

Bah, cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Sakura se remettait de son mal et Shaolan était là pour elle. Ensemble, il n'y avait presque rien pour se mettre en travers de leur route et sa présence devenait inutile. Comme là bas d'ailleurs…

Il passa une main sur son visage las et se redressa, captant les bruits caractéristique d'une activité dans le salon.

Comme toujours, Domeki était plongé dans un livre, assis en tailleur contre la baie vitrée. Kurogane pénétra dans le salon et adressa un bref bonjour à son hôte qui ne lui répondit que par un petit hochement de tête.

Il s'assit dans le canapé, délaissé pour il ne savait qu'elle raison par Domeki, et attrapa un magasine posé sur la table basse.

Il grimaça en constatant qu'il était rédigé en suédois et son regard se posa soudainement sur une boite posée sur la table.

C'était un petit coffret de bois blanc tout simple. Seul un petit fermoir en acier surmonté d'une pierre bleue le décorait.

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers la boite, étrangement intrigué. Il l'effleura du doigt et demanda.

-Hey, c'est quoi cette boite ?

Domeki releva la tête, posa furtivement ses yeux sur le coffret et replongea dans ses pages.

-C'est à Watanuki.

Perplexe, Kurogane reposa le coffret, non sans effleurer encore une fois sa surface lisse.

-On m'a appelé ?

Une louche en main, un jeune homme déboula dans le salon en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Watanuki, t'as fini de faire le repas ? demanda Domeki sans relever la tête.

-QUOI ? Tu m'as appelé juste pour ça ? Ventre sur pattes !

Alors que le cuisinier menaçait de sa louche le susnommé ventre à pattes absolument pas perturbé, Kurogane se racla la gorge et stoppa celui-ci.

-En fait, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'était ce coffret, Domeki m'a dit qu'il t'appartenait.

-Ah, pas vraiment en fait.

Watanuki oublia complètement l'autre homme et serrant sa louche dans sa main se lança dans son récit passionné sur l'origine de la boite.

Kurogane ne retint pas tout de ce que lui révéla le cuisinier, mais d'après ce qu'il avait retenu, il se l'était vu confié par une gentille dame qui l'avait retrouvé dans son appartement et qui voulait la jeter. Watakuni qui faisait office d'homme à tout faire dans l'immeuble l'en avait dissuadé puisque son propriétaire était relativement facile à retrouver, son nom figurant dans la boite. Malheureusement, les recherches qu'il avait menées étaient restées vaines, comme si jamais personne n'avait connu cet homme mystère. Il l'avait donc rapporté ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment là que Kurogane c'était proposé pour s'occuper du coffret, ce qui avait été accepté avec enthousiasme, et avait profité du moment pour s'éclipser discrètement tandis que les deux occupants de la maison commençait une de leur innombrables disputes.

Il se retrouva donc dans sa chambre, caressant le bois du coffret, impatient de dévoiler son contenu.

L'intérieur était aussi simple que l'extérieur hormis cette fine écriture à l'encre noire indiquant « Yui Flowright» et, scotchée contre le bois, une mèche de cheveux blonde.

Une photo glissa hors de la boite et Kurogane la rattrapa.

Elle était assez ancienne et le bord avait brûlé. Malgré cela, il put distinguer le visage d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, souriante et extrêmement belle.

Il renversa le contenu de la boite sur le sol et l'examina.

Il y avait une plume, un collier cassé et une pierre bleue taillée en forme d'œuf. Le jeune homme la tourna un moment entre ses doigts, admirant ses reflets hypnotisant, puis passa au reste.

Une lettre rédigée en caractères étranges et illisibles pour lui, ce qui lui sembla être un acte de naissance ou un papier officiel mais tout aussi incompréhensible, un dessin ou deux enfants blonds se tenait la main dans un cercle délimité par une foule indistincte et plusieurs photos de paysage enneigés ainsi que d'un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus souriant.

Rien qui puisse réellement lui servir. En effet, même s'il disposait d'un papier qu'il supposait officiel, Watanuki n'avait pas pu en tirer quoi que se soit et il doutait d'obtenir un autre résultat.

Il soupira en rangeant les objets dans leur coffret et songea que malgré tout, il n'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

><p><em>PS:C'est moi ou mes chapitres sont horriblement courts...? <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

** Me revoici! Non je ne suis pas morte et je m'excuse pour cette abscence momentanée. Je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, je ne suis pas là pour ça mais semaines chargées obligent, je ne poste que maintenant. Bref, pour la peine j'offre 2 chapitres d'un coup et le suivant + l'épilogue suivront bientot (ils viennent tout juste d'être écrits...j'ai fini précisement 5min avant de poster ça!) Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les fautes de temps, d'orthographe et tout le blabla.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurogane 3**

-raaahhhh, satané imbécile !

Le poing rageur de Kurogane s'écrasa sur la table, renversant le verre d'eau posé dessus.

-Et merde !

Il s'empressa de soulever le PC portable tandis que l'eau s'étendait en flaque sur le meuble. Etendant le bras, il attrapa une boite de mouchoir et épongea le liquide avant de remettre en place l'ordinateur.

Déjà qu'il n'était pas doué avec ces machins, si en plus il devait tomber en panne, il ne s'en sortirait jamais !

Il pesta encore, ferma l'onglet porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et retapa précautionneusement sa requête dans la barre de recherche.

Mais la page était exactement la même.

-Fais chier !

Kurogane avait commencé son investigation sur le propriétaire de la boite. Il avait d'abord cherché sur l'annuaire le nom de l'inconnu mais n'avait rien obtenu. Par surprenant en soi.

Mais internet aussi utile soit-il ne contenait pas la moindre once ne serait-ce que minuscule, de l'existence d'un Yui Flowright.

Des Yui il en avait trouvés, des Flowright aussi. Mais les deux noms ensembles ne désignaient qu'un vide.

Perplexe, il était allé voir la nouvelle propriétaire de l'appartement et avait sonné à chaque porte de l'immeuble. Mais le grand blond n'avait apparemment vécu ici que peu de temps et personne n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le croiser.

Là, Kurogane s'était dit qu'il était mal barré.

Il était retourné voir Domeki et Watanuki dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent lui traduire le papier officiel ce qu'ils avaient fait, dévoilant un acte de naissance au nom de Yui Flowright. Autant dire; rien. Ce papier avait du être trafiqué.

Il était donc allé à la mairie, avait questionné les employés mais sans un nom tangible, il leur était impossible de l'aider.

Rageur, il était rentré, avait violement envoyé son sac rencontrer le mur et se faisant, avait éparpillé son contenu sur le sol.

Et là, il avait eu une révélation.

-Bon, ok récapitulons.

Tournant dans ses mains la photo d'Ashura et celle du petit garçon blond, il énonça à voix haute.

-On a donc un garçon connu sous le nom de Yui Flowright mais qui n'existe pas officiellement. On a ce malade d'Ashura qui porte aussi le nom de Flowright, (ça il ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait pu passer à côté), et un Yui Valéria dont il s'est occupé un moment est qui est mort apparemment jeune.

Heureusement que cette foutue photo d'Ashura lui avait remémoré son nom complet ! Avec ça, il avait pu faire le lien avec ses recherches précédentes sur lui et surtout, il se rappela de la photo d'un journal local ou il se tenait avec un petit garçon blond devant un grand bâtiment gris.

Le même garçon que sur les photos de la boite. Il avait pu retrouver son nom et de là, son acte de décès.

Ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

-Foutu Yui !

Kurogane retint son poing de justesse avant qu'il ne s'abattre de nouveau sur la pauvre table. Il se leva, parcouru deux trois fois la pièce à grandes enjambées pour se calmer et se rassit finalement, la tête entre les mains.

Comment un garçon mort depuis longtemps pouvait louer un appartement, transporter une boite et sourire à ses voisins ?

C'était insensé !

Il soupira en regardant le ciel étoilé, remarquant enfin l'heure tardive et surtout son jeun de la journée.

Kurogane éteignit le PC et emporta son verre dans la cuisine ou il se fit un sandwich avant d'aller se coucher, perplexe quant à ses chances de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurogane 4**

Le lendemain trouva Kurogane prêt pour son expédition. Il avait peu dormi, trop agité pour cela, mais il n'avait pourtant pas renoncé à retourner voir cet homme.

Il emporta la boite soigneusement emballée, la photo d'Ashura et son couteau qu'il conserva à portée de main.

Il était anxieux, et le tic nerveux agitant sa main, un bon indice quand à son envie d'y retourner.

Pourtant il se trouva bientôt face à cette même porte et il actionna avec apréhension la sonnette. Le voisinage était calme, enfoui sous une couche de glace déposée le matin même par la rosée et seul le lointain grondement d'un véhicule empêchait le silence de régner. Il entendit la sonnerie se répercuter sur les murs de la maison, sans réponse. Il soupira, testa la poignée mais la porte avait été verrouillée et se résout à tourner les talons.

Kurogane allait atteindre le portillon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna brutalement et fut surpris de trouver là une jeune femme frêle en lieu et place du sombre personnage d'Ashura. Elle lui lança un sourire hésitant et inclina la tête.

-Vous désirez ?

Kurogane l'étudia un instant, sa chevelure blonde abondante, ses yeux pétillants et sa tenue bien légère pour la température extérieure.

-Je suis venu parler à Ashura.

-Il est absent pour le moment. Je peux prendre un message peut être ?

-Non, j'aurais aimé lui parler face à face. C'est à propos de son fils.

La jeune femme sembla désarçonnée un instant, puis d'une voix tremblante, elle demanda :

-Vous connaissez Yui ? Il va bien ?

Ce fut au tour de Kurogane d'être perplexe. Après tout Yui était censé être mort, il y avait même un certificat de décès bon sang !

-A vrai dire, non, je ne le connais pas. Pas vraiment…c'est assez compliqué…

Il y eu un silence puis :

-Je m'appelle Chii, je vous offre un café ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis dans la cuisine (d'une taille démesurée soit dit en passant) sirotant un café alors que Tchii finissait la vaisselle.

-Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir d'aide ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bientôt fini de toute façon !

Il bu une gorgée de son café et son regard se posa sur la boite qu'il avait déposé sur la table.

Chii acheva sa tâche et se glissa sur la chaise d'en face, ses doigts délicats rapprochant un peu la boîte.

-Je me souviens de cette boîte ! Il avait la même que Fye. A son enterrement, il a absolument voulu qu'on l'enterre avec lui. C'était atroce. Un si petit bout de chou qui en avait déjà tant bavé obligé d'enterrer son frère.

Elle réprima un frisson et eu un sourire en dévoilant le dessin et les photos.

-Attendez, Yui avait un frère ?

-Bien sûr. Son jumeau Fye, lui répondit-elle comme une évidence.

-Mais, c'est Yui qui est mort.

-Bien sûr que non voyons ! Je les ai élevés ! Je sais parfaitement comment tout c'est passé !

-Mais l'acte de décès stipule que…

-Que Fye est mort. Yui ne l'a jamais supporté. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute, ce qui est stupide puisqu'il n'y pouvait rien si son frère était fragile et ne supportait pas la plupart des médicaments. Il a toujours culpabilisé parce qu'il était moins brillant que son frère et que selon lui, il méritait plus de mourir que lui. Alors oui, il a menti sur son nom pour que son frère vive encore à travers lui mais Fye est quand même mort et c'est quand même douloureux !

Chii éclata en sanglot et Kurogane se sentit bête. Il fit le tour de la table et posa une main qu'il espérait réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne savais pas. C'est horrible.

Oui c'était horrible et Kurogane ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait perdu sa famille lui aussi, il savait à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux, mais perdre un frère, qui plus est jumeau, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point la douleur devait être vive. La photo du petit garçon lui sourit sur la table et il commença à rassembler les morceaux de ce qu'il avait appris.

Ashura avait élevé avec l'aide de Chii les jumeaux sans que jamais personne ne sache qu'ils étaient deux tellement ils se ressemblaient. Fye était mort jeune et Yui avait pris son nom. Et désormais, il devait se trouver quelque part sur cette planète.

Il resta encore un long moment avec Chii, se délectant des anecdotes qu'elle lui fournissait sur Yui et l'aida à étendre le linge avant de s'éclipser, serrant la boite contre son cœur.

Il restait encore un dernier pas à faire, peut-être le plus difficile…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon et bien voici la fin. Je n'en suis pas forcément ravie mais la voila et c'est déja un progrès. Comme toujours, si un jour j'ai le temps et le courage de m'y remettre je la reverrai mais pour l'instant la voila telle quelle avec ses fautes et ses imperfections.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurogane 5**

Le soir, en arrivant chez Domeki, il fit ses bagages et fourra la boîte dans sa poche. Il s'attarda un moment sur le palier de la salle à manger à regarder interagir son hôte et son ami et se surpris à sourire. Puis, il leur annonça qu'il partait et Watanuki paniqua parce qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de lui préparer quelque chose de bon à ce rythme là et Domeki hocha juste la tête dans sa direction.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il atteignit l'aéroport et après un merci chaleureux aux deux hommes, il prit un billet pour le premier avion en partance pour ce qu'il avait si précipitamment quitté. Son sac à dos empli de petits plats, il embarqua et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil alors que l'avion quittait le sol suédois.

Les rues à l'arrivée lui étaient familières et il sentit un peu chez lui. Il trouva sans hésiter le cimetière qu'il avait tant de fois évité avant par peur d'anciens fantômes et y pénétra d'un pas décidé. Il savait ou il allait désormais grâce aux renseignements précieux de Tchii. Dans l'allée, un jeune homme blond se tenait assis sur une tombe. Sa voix lui parvint avec le vent et la neige.

-Eh, Fye, tu crois que j'ai tort d'abandonner ? J'en sais tellement sur lui et si peu à la fois…J'ai juste cette impression diffuse que je manque quelque chose. Si seulement tu étais encore là…Tu sais, je crois vraiment que Kurogane aurait été le genre de personne dont j'aurais put tomber amoureux. Peut-être même qu'il aurait été capable de me faire vraiment sourire…

Kurogane eu un sourire et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-En tout cas ce ne serait pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Il vit le jeune homme se relever brutalement, manquant de trébucher dans la neige. Il le fixait, ébahi.

-Que… ?

Kurogane n'entendit pas son exclamation, occupé à détailler les inscriptions dorées de la pierre tombale. Le nom de « Yui Flowright » y figurait au dessous de sa photo. Il reconnu celle de la boite et eu un pincement au cœur.

-Kurogane ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête en grognant et son regard vint s'ancrer dans celui du blond.

-Ouais. Je suppose que tu es Yui. Enfin Fye maintenant.

Il hocha la tête et Kurogane, après une recherche dans ses poches, lui tendit un petit coffret de bois blanc.

-Mais comment ?

-C'est une longue histoire…On peut aller dans un café ou on est obliger de rester là à se transformer en glaçon ?

Fye lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit d'un ton joueur :

-Mais bien sur Kuro-tan ! Allons-y !

-C'est Kurogane abruti !

Et tandis qu'il tournait les talons, il entendit Fye courir pour le rattraper et entendit son rire cristallin. Et là il eu cet instant de flottement ou il se surprit à penser que peut-être, Fye était exactement le genre de personne de qui il aurait pu tomber amoureux…

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Le silence retomba dans entre eux. Le joyeux brouhaha que formaient les bruits des autres clients, des machines et de la rue au-dehors leur parvint peu à peu, comme s'ils s'éveillaient d'un songe.

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux par ailleurs.

Les mains enroulées autour de leurs tasses, ils se regardaient, tandis qu'autour d'eux planait une étrange atmosphère.

Qu'avaient-ils à se dire désormais ? Leur passé avait été étalé sur la table, exposé comme dans un musée si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient désemparés.

Leurs yeux retombèrent au même instant sur la boîte posée au centre de la table.

C'était étrange comme le destin semblait vouloir les réunir, ici et maintenant, malgré leurs différences aussi palpables que leurs boites aux coloris opposés.

Mais peut-être qu'au fond ils se ressemblaient. Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent de nouveau, comme aimantées et chacun s'y perdit, suspendant le temps autour d'eux tandis que leurs mains, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, s'entremêlaient sur la table.

Dans une agence immobilière, au loin, un sourire triomphant se dessina sur les lèvres de la patronne, effrayant le jeune homme à lunettes qui venait d'entrer.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, encore plus à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewé parcque je sais combien il est dur parfois de trouver les mots pour dire ce que l'on veux! Merci encore et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! (^^)<em>


End file.
